


Link's New Job

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Conditioning, Latex, Mind Control, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: Needing help with the Triforce Charts, Link visits Tingle. But when he cant pay the needed amount, Tingle takes payment another way.





	Link's New Job

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading my story. I hope you like and please leave a comment

The Great Sea. The enormous span of water that covers most of the world, in its depths, lay the remains of an ancient kingdom

“AGGGGGHH! I CAN'T FIGURE THIS DAMN THING OUT!”

And currently, the location of a very angry young hylian. Said boy, named Link, was sitting on his boat, attempting to decipher an extremely old map, with no real success

“This thing is completely useless!” the boy screamed in rage, pounding his fists against the paper

“OW!” he heard his boat yell

“Oops, sorry Red” Link said, rubbing the back of his neck “I’m a little frustrated”

“I noticed” said the King of Red Lions, shaking its wooden head

“I mean… What are these charts written in?!” the boy exclaimed “I’ve seen ancient hyllian before. This isn’t it! Agh!” frustrated, Link laid his head against the back of thee boat “Im out of ideas…” the boat did not respond, seemingly stuck as well.

“Well, looks like you finally calmed down kid” they heard a voice say nearby. Turning around quickly, the hero of the winds saw a fishman, resting his fin-like arms on the side of the boat

 

“What the? How did you know we-”

“Kid, the people on Outset Island heard that scream.” the Fishman said seriously “So, what's the problem?”

“This thing!” Link growled, holding up the Triforce Chart “Is unreadable!” the Fishman took a closer look

“Hmmm”

“Can you read it?” Link asked, a small spark of hope shining in his eyes

“Nope, sorry kid” the Fishman said

“Damnit!” Link growled “Can no one read this thing!?”

“Well...” the Fishman said “I know of one person who could”

“Who!?” Link asked desperately

“A strange little man named Tingle” the Fishman explained

“Tingle… That name sounds familiar” Link said, scratching his head

“Ah yes. That man that was wrongfully incarcerated for taking the Picto Box” the king said

“Oh yeah” Link said, snapping his fingers “He’s short, around 30 and wearing a green spandex outfit, right?”

“Yep” the Fishman said “But word of warning. You better have a lot of dough. I haven’t heard great things from the people that cant pay him, some don’t ever come back”. The young boy opened his wallet and counted his Rupees. He had around 345 of them

“That should be more than enough” Link said, he turned to the Fishman “So, where exactly is he?”

“Around twenty minutes due south of here” the Fishman said “Again, be careful”

 

“Wonder what he meant by careful” Link wondered “I mean, the guy didn’t look like a threat to me…”

“True” the king said “But remember, appearances can be deceiving.”

“Good point, Red. Look, there it is!” Link said as an island came into view as the last few rays of the sun disappeared into the horizon and the stars began to shine. It was a simple, flat island with grass. What was on the center though, that got their attention “*Whistle* Well, someone’s got an ego…” sitting on the center of the island, was a giant tower with Tingle’s head on it. Soon after, they reached the shore, at which point Link jumped off

“Be careful Link” the king said as the young hero climbed off “I sense there is more to this place that it seems”

“Yeah…” Link said, looking around nervously “Don’t worry, I’ll keep the pendant close”. Slightly more calm, the young hero began walking the path to the tower. The area around it was pretty normal, but that did nothing to ease his nerves. He opened the door and was a little shocked. There was green dust, pickaxes and thousands of piles of rocks piled next to a small trapdoor “There must be mine underneath this place” he said, checking the dust “Rupee dust… Weird, I’ve never seen a Rupee mine before…” walking closer to the trapdoor, he couldn’t hear the sound of pickaxes smacking against rock. The mine was apparenntly empty, or thhe miners were on a beak.

“Oh, hello there” a high pitched voice said from the tower’s stairs. Link turned around and saw the man he was looking for, standing there in all his spandex clad glory was Tingle “What brings you to Tingle’s Tower?”

“I… Uh, I was hoping you could help my translate these maps?” Link said nervously, remembering the warning that the Fishman gave him clear in his head

“Maybe, let me look” the man said. Link quickly handed the charts “Ohhh, interesting…”

“So, can you translate them?” Link asked quickly. The feeling of dread he felt earlier was getting worse, he had to get out of here, fast.

“Hmm yes. For about 5000 rupees” Tingle said, closing the map, and glancing at Link shocked expression

“W-what!?” Link exclaimed “I-I don’t have that much money!”

“Oh well, then I guess I can’t do anything. Goodbye” Tingle said, dropping the chart to the ground, and going back up the stairs

“Wait! This is really important!” Link yelled, running after him, charts in hand “Please, you have to help me! I’ve tried everything! Please!” he caught up with him, gasping for air

“How important?” Tingle asked, looking at Link as if he was analyzing him

“Extremely!” Link exclaimed “Please. I really need to find what these maps lead to!”

“Hmm, alright then” Tingle said “I’ll need to think of something. Stay the night, alright? We can discuss it in the morning” Link essitated. He didn’t like the way that Tingle was looking at him, like he was sizing him up, seeing how much he was worth, but he really didn’t have a choice. They needed to find the Triforce of Courage, and this was the only way to decipher the map.

“Alright” he said, sighing “Where do I stay?”

 

Link thanked his host as he closed the door in his room. The room was bare, with nothing but a bed, a table and a window

“Link” he heard a voice whisper in his ear “Are you alright? You're taking a long time” Link sighted as he took a seat on the bed and began removing his boots

“Im fine Red. Tingle’s price was a bit steep” Link said, stuffing his socks into his boots “He said we could discuss it in the morning. He offered me a room, and honestly, I miss sleeping in a bed.”

“I see” the king said over the amulet as Link finished removing his tunic and tights, leaving him in just his green boxers “Still, be careful” Link rolled his eyes, so caught up in his conversation he did not hear the door opened behind him.

“Calm down, I’ll be fine” Link said, cutting off the connection of the charm, before he felt something be pressed over his mouth “Waf teh!? Lef me go….”

“That’s right Mister Hero, go to sleep” he heard Tingle whisper into his ear “We are going to have to do so much together”

 

“Owww, my head…” Link mumbled, sitting up from the floor “Where am I?” the hero looked around him and gasped. He was stuck in some kind of cell inside some kind of cave. Rocky, uneven walls, and large, thick wooden bars. He also noticed that he was wearing nothing, he was completely naked “WHAT THE HELL WHERE AM I!? WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?”

“Ooh, you are a loud one, aren’t you?” he heard a voice say. Link looked up at the bars to see his captor

“Tingle! What the hell?! Let me out of here!” Link screamed

“No” the spandex clad man said “I won’t. You belong to Tingle now”

“Shut up you wacko!” Link screamed, running to the bars. Right before he reached them, he felt an extreme burning sensation come from the back of his neck “Argh!” he gasped, collapsing to his knees, the pain not lessening.

“Bad boy!” Tingle said with a frown

“What…. Was that!?” Link gasped, rubbing the back of his neck

“Punishment.” Tingle said, crossing his arms ”Everytime you misbehave, that glyph on the back of your neck will begin to burn.”

“Misbehave?! What the hell are talking about!?” Link shouted, rubbing the back of his neck “Let me the hell out of her- AUGHH!”

“You do need training, don’t you?” Tingle said, slowly removing something from his pocket and walking to the bars.

“What the hell? Training!?” Link growled, realising shouting counted as ‘misbehavior’ apparently “What do you think I am? A dog?!”

“No, you're not a dog” Tingle said, pulling back from the bar “Just a very naughty fairy who needs to be taught to behave” As soon as he said that, he turned around and left

“What!? Hey Tingle! Come back here!” Link said, before shouting in anger “THIS ISN’T FUNNY YOU BASTARD! LET ME OUT H- AAAAAAAGH!” the burning came back, the glyph on his neck feeling as if someone was holding a piece of white-hot metal to his neck. Link collapsed to the cave’s rocky ground, groaning in pain as the world around him began to blur. He made one last token effort to get back up on his feet, before passing out on the ground.

 

“Augh… My head…” Link groaned, sitting on the floor of his rocky cell. Rubbing his eyes, the hero took another look around the cell, seeing if he could find a weakness on the wall, a whole, something that he could use to escape “Come on, there has to be something….” Link stopped talking when he saw something hanging on the middle cell bar. It was a simple charm necklace, a rough, round stone tied on the end of a string “The Pirate’s Charm!” Link exclaimed, smiling for a second before he realised something. It was hanging on the cell bars, and he could remember the horrible burning that came along with approaching the bars the last time “Great. Now he’s taunting me” Link growled, his eyes on the pendant “Wait a minute…” As the hero took another look, he saw that the charm was different from what he remembered. The stone was a bright green instead of blue. Shaking his head, the young hero took another look around the cell, seeing something he missed before. Near the back wall of the cave, there were two thin metal pipes coming down from the top of the wall, he placed his hand under them and felt a small breeze, guessing that that’s where the air he was breathing came from. He shook his head and attempted to clean his boxers “Well, I’m pretty much stuck here…” he whispered to himself, tears threatening to fall out of his eyes. The reality of the situation crashed down on Link. He was stuck here, and it looked like he didn’t have a way to get out. He sat down, thinking about his friends, the King of Red Lions, Tetra, his friends on Outset Island “Grandma… I’m sorry, I couldn’t get back to you and Aryll” he whispered, a few tears falling on the dirt floor. Before Link could really start crying though, a voice came through the charm.

“Hello there!” Link’s head shot up when he heard that voice.

“Tingle” he growled, his sadness turning into rage when he heard the voice of his captor

“You're awake! Goody, then we can start!” the cheerful voice that came through the crystal. Link heard a cough come from the other side “Now, answer the question. What are you?”

“What am I?! I’m angry you son of of a- AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!” Link screamed, the brand on his neck activating

“Nope, wrong answer” Tingle said “Well then, training then. Repeat after me. I am a fairy boy”

“What?!” Link said, taken completely off guard “Im not a fairy you wac- AUGH!”

“Bad boy!” Tingle yelled “Everytime you don’t repeat what you're told, you get punished!”

“Why are you doing this? AAAGH!” Link screamed “Stop! Please stop!”

“It will. It will stop when you do as you're told” Tingle said calmly. Link couldn't take it anymore. He knew that giving in and doing what Tingle said was a bad idea, but he really couldn’t take it anymore.

“Oaky, I am a fairy boy!” the moment those words left his mouth, the most amazing sensation he ever felt washed over him. Waves of pleasures flew from the glyph on his neck, making him shiver in ecstasy, before it suddenly ended, making him gasp.

“What was that?” Link asked, already missing that feeling 

“That was your reward for being good” Tingle said “Every time you're good, you’ll feel that again. Now say it five more times”

“What?! No! AGHHHH!” Link collapsed to his knees, cringing as small bits of rocks impaled into his knees

“Bad boy!” Tingle yelled through the charm “You will learn. I am clear?”

“Yes…” Link gasped

“Now do as you're told”

“I am a fairy boy. I am a fairy boy. I am a fairy boy. I am a fairy boy. I am a fairy boy” Link shook in pleasure, a smile forming on his face

“Good work.” Tingle said “Now say it fifteen times”

 

Link moaned in pleasure as he fell on his back, uncaring about the uneven and rocky ground. He had just finished repeating that he was a fairy fifty times. The sensation was one of the best yet. He had tried to fight back at first, but the constant punishments made him start to repeat what he was told. He felt something blowing on his hand, which he looked at. Strangely enough, the were small, shiny green bits on it, his thoughts, however were interrupted

“Good boy!” Tingle said over the charm, strangely enough that made Link smile for some reason “Now. What are you?”

“A fairy boy!” Link said automatically, smiling at the reward he got for the right answer.

“Very good!” Tingle said “Did you want more rewards?”

“Yes!” Link exclaimed, having become addicted to the sensations. He wanted more of it.

“Alright then” Tingle said “Now repeat after me. Fairies are always happy”

“Fairies are always happy” Link said

“I am a fairy, so I am always happy”

“I am a….” Link paused for a second to think about what he was about to say

“If you don’t hurry, you will get punished!” Tingle said

“Gah! I am a fairy, so I'm always happy!” Link smiled widely as the pleasure spread through him

“Good boy” Tingle said, making Link smile again “Now, I have a question. What do fairies wear?”

“Umm… I don’t know” Link said, genuinely confused by the question

“Well, what are you?”

“I’m a fairy” Link said without a second thought

“And what are you wearing?”

“Nothing” Link responded, very confused about what his trainer was talking about

“Oops, silly me, I forgot! Wait just a second…” Link stood around for a second or two until he heard a loud sound above him. He looked up and saw something fall. A pair of...

“Tights?” Link wondered

“Yes!” Tingle said through the crystal as the former hero took a closer look at the clothes that Tingle gave him. They were incredible similar to Tingle’s outfit, but with a few differences. Instead of being green and red, the coloration was reversed, with red tights and a green speedo

“Wait, this isn’t spandex…” Link muttered, the material was way flexible, and it was very shiny, reflecting most of the light that hit it.

“No it’s not” Tingle said “It’s called Latex. It’s really hard to find nowadays with the old kingdom being flooded. Still, fairies have to wear rare things.” Link nodded, his training making every word that came from Tingle to cement into his mind. Another difference was the lack of feet covering. Tingle’s tights covered his feet in green spandex, but these latex ones would have left Link’s feet bare. “Now, put it on”

“What?” Link asked in brief second of lucidity “N-no, I’m not gonna wea-”

“You're being a bad boy” Tingle said slowly.

“W-What!?” Link stammered, shaking in fear, thanks to Tingle’s training Link now associated those words with the punishments he had received “N-no, I’m good! I’m a good fairy!”

“No you're not. Good fairies wear tights. If you don’t, then you're bad!” Tingle said, a tone of disgust in his voice

“No, I’m not bad!” Link shouted, grabbing the tights and quickly putting them on. The latex was very form fitting, moulding around his skinny legs, except for the speedo itself. The area there had a large, obvious bulge on the front that held his privates “See, I’m not bad! I’m a good fairy! Good fairies wear tights!” he suddenly shuddered, his reward spreading from his brand, the latex he was wearing making the reward even more powerful “Gaaaaah” he moaned, falling backwards, the pleasure from the reward overwriting the pain from the rocks that embedded into his back

“Yes, you are good” Tingle said over Link’s heavy breathing “You're a good fairy boy!”

“Thank… You… Sir…” Link panted, his eyes beginning drooping from the strength of the reward

“Now go ahead and sleep” Tingle cooed “Good fairies sleep when their told to, right?”

“Yes…” Link mumbled, his eyes closing “Good… Fairies...Sleep *Snore*”

 

Link yawned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He saw he was still in his cell, but he didn’t really care anymore. He was happy, after all he was a fairy and fairy are happy. He stood up and stretched, his back cracking

“Good morning little fairy!” the cheerful voice of his trainer rang through the charm

“Good morning Mr. Tingle!” Link chirped cheerfully, any animosity he held towards him was completely gone.

“You slept for quite a while there” Tingle said “are you ready for more training?”

“Yes I-”

*Grgrlrr*

“Uh, sorry sir!” Link said, his cheeks red in embarrassment “I guess I’m hungry…”

“Hehe, yes, I can see” Tingle said, giggling slightly “Wait for a second” Link heard a loud sound from above and glanced up, seeing a small bit of the ceiling to open like a trapdoor, with a small crate being lowered by a rope. For a brief second, he thought he could use the rope to escape, before that thought was completely eliminated by hearing Tingle speak through the charm

“Go ahead. Remember, good fairies eat all their food” Link nodded and walked to the crated, reaching inside and pulling out his meal. A large mushroom skewer and a bottle of milk. Without hesitation, Link took a large bite of the mushrooms.

“Mmm Fis is reffy good!” Link mumbled, his mouth full

“Thank you little fairy” Tingle said as Link took more bites, basically inhaling the skewer in a few seconds “Now, drink up you're milk” Link nodded and opened the bottle and began chugging the milk.

“*Gulp gulp gulp gulp* Ahh, thank you Mr. Tingle” Link said, rubbing his stuffed belly

“You're welcome” Tingle said “Now, look inside the crate again. There something else in there” Link quickly stood up and reached into the box again, that’s when he felt a smooth, flat rubbery object. He grabbed it and pulled it out

“A shirt?” Link asked, looking it over. Similar to his tights, it looked like a latex, color swapped version of Tingle’s Tunic.

“Yes” Tingle said “You see. You're nearly done with your training”

“Really?!” Link said happily

“Yes. The only problem” Tingle said

“A problem?” Link asked, before stammering out “Wa-was I bad Mr. Tingle?”

“Oh no, you weren’t bad little fairy” the voice said “You are missing the rest of you fairy clothes. That’s what that is”

“Thank you Mr. Tingle!” Link said, quickly putting on the skin tight shirt on. It clung to his skin just like his tights.

“Now, before you complete your training, I need to make sure you learned everything you had too.”

“Alright” Link said, standing at attention

“What are you?”

“I am a fairy” 

“Fairies always are…?”

“Fairies are always happy!”

“What do fairies wear?”

“Fairies wear tights!”

“Are you a good fairy?”

“Yes! I am a good Fairy!” Link yelled at the top of his lungs, before he gasped as he felt his final reward. Whatever resistance remained was completely annihilated. The hero of the Winds was no more. He was just a good, happy obedient fairy boy. Link shook his head as the trapdoor on the top of his cell opened up, a wooden ladder coming down.

“Come up” Tingle said. Link happily jumped onto the ladder and quickly climbed up to the top.

“Agh” Link groaned, blocking his eyes with his arms, his eyes having not seen bright light in what had to have been a few days at most. Reaching the top, he walked out of the trapdoor that he thought was a mine entrance when he arrived. He ran up to the top of the tower, were his teacher was waiting for him

“Hello little fairy” Tingle says cheerfully, turning around to face him

“Hello Mr. Tingle!” Link said happily

“And how are you doing?” Tingle asked, smiling

“I’m great Mr. Tingle!” Link chirped

“Perfect” Tingle said “Now, there is one more lesson you need to learn”

“Really?” Link asked “What is it?”

“Well, answer this. What do fairies do?”

“Ummm” Link mumbled, trying to think of what his trainer was asking “No Mr. Tingle. I’m sorry”

“No need to be sorry” Tingle said happily “You see, good fairies work for their trainers forever”

“Oh” Link said, staring at his trainer “Does that mean I have to live here?”

“Yes you do” Tingle said, walking towards a door nearby “Come here, I have something for you to do”

“Okay Mr. Tingle!” Link said happily, following him to the room. Inside there was a pile of empty bottles, boots, and other random things and an enormous bonfire in the center. “Oooh, that fire looks really cool!”

“Glad that you think that” Tingle said happily “You see, while I was training you, I accidentally collected a lot of garbage. Now, I need you to take everything in this pile and chuck into the fire.”

“Yes sir!” Link chirped, dashing to the pile

“Good. I’ll be back in an hour”

 

After around forty minutes, Link had nearly emptied the pile of garbage.

“Alright then! Last bit to-” he stopped short, seeing what was the last thing on the pile. It was a green tunic, a green hat, white tights and brown boots. “My…. clothes” he reached them, and grabbed them, looking them over. He thought about everything that happened before his training. “Maybe I can keep th- No! I’m a good fairy! Good fairies do as their told!” He closed his eyes and threw the clothes into the fire, turning around, feeling tears forming on his eyes “I’m a fairy, and fairies are always happy…” he muttered under his breath, wiping the tears away. He turned around and walked out of the room, leaving the last remainder of his old life burning away. At that moment, he ran straight into Tingle

“All done?” the spandex clad man asked

“Yes sir, I am” Link said, rubbing away the last of his tears

“Oh, that’s great” Tingle said, closing the door behind him “Are you okay?”

“Yes Mr. Tingle!” Link said smiling “I am a happy, good fairy afterall!”

“Hehe, yes. You are a very good fairy” Tingle said, rubbing his hands through Link’s golden hair “And you and I are going to be doing quite a lot together, now follow me!” after saying that Tingle walked over to the stairs

“Yes Mr. Tingle!” Link said, following behind his new master, the sadness of leaving behind his old life was quickly forgotten. After all, he was a good fairy, and good fairy are always happy to do as their told.


End file.
